Previous literature dealing with the modification of intellectual performance in elderly persons has often been difficult to assess due to (1) the use of different training programs, (2) differences in the selection of which components of intellectual processes are to be modified, (3) inter-study differences in the selection of training materials themselves, and (4) inter-investigation differences in sample composition. This research will attempt to replicate and extend similar work currently being conducted at Pennsylvania State University bearing on the modification of performance on tasks said to measure fluid intelligence. The short-term effects of such an educational program will be assessed not only with respect to (1) its impact upon changes in fluid ability, but also concerning (2) changes in (a) relationships among crystallized (Gc) and fluid (Gf) ability, (b) relationships between learning/problem-solving, memory, and Gf/Gc, (c) locus of control, anxiety and depression, and (d) attributions of success/failure among elderly persons. The proposed research not only will increase the understanding of conditions under which intellectual functioning in old age can be maintained, but also has implications for retaining elderly persons in the work force and for the design of educational programs for the aged.